Awakening
by nesciosed
Summary: Lately Light Yagami has been dreaming about his first encounter with L. Although deep down he knows why, his character won't allow him to admit it. Will he finally accept how he feels, after realizing this is their last night together? LxLight


T/N (Translator's Note!): I translated this lovely story by wiintersleep from Spanish into English, with permission. I hope you enjoy as much as I did! (There are a few parts I'm a little unsure of still... but I got excited and impatient to post, so here it is.) See my profile for a link to the original, 'cause I can't figure out how to link it here.

* * *

Description:

Lately Light Yagami has been dreaming about his first encounter with L. Although deep down he knows why, his pride won't allow him to admit it. Will he finally accept how he feels, after realizing this is their last night together?

* * *

 **Flashback: Encounter**

* * *

He was late that day. Light Yagami always came straight home after prep school, studied, ate dinner and went to sleep. One could say he was a model student, and at the same time life with his family was terrific. But that Friday, his classmates had persuaded him to go to a karaoke bar near school, and time had gotten away from him. His mother would be extremely worried.

He slowed his pace upon hearing cries of pain nearby. He looked toward the direction the noise seemed to come from, and furrowed his brow in anger as he took in the scene. A man of about 40, who Light quickly deduced was drunk, had cornered a young student, maybe Light's own age or even younger, and was trying to do god-knows-what with her. With no concern for himself, the young man took a black notebook out of his backpack... a notebook which, from the moment he found it thrown onto the lawn at his school, had altered his fate in the most unexpected way...

* * *

An older man burst into the presidential suite of the Imperial Hotel, walking hurriedly toward the young man who occupied part of the sofa and was calmly eating a strawberry cake **.**

"Welcome, Watari..." he murmured.

"Ryuuzaki, there's been news of more deaths."

The young man bit down on his spoon and extended a hand, demanding the reports. After reading them, he threw them on the table, thinking about the histories of the criminals who had just died.

"Watari."

"Yes?"

"Please, find out the route that Yagami-kun takes home from school."

* * *

"I didn't do anything wrong last night." Light had not stopped repeating this sentence to himself all morning. He had acted impulsively by writing that man's name in the Death Note...he didn't even know if the man was a criminal or not, although it seemed that way, and that made Light vulnerable. There were a thousand disadvantages to his performance: the girl could have seen him there, his friends knew what time he'd left the karaoke bar... nevertheless, he could take cover in the cause of death... "Söto Kyosuke. Realizes his wrongs while trying to abuse a high school girl, goes to the Tokyo bridge and commits suicide." Exactly as he had written it in the black notebook, the criminal had left the girl in peace (who took the opportunity to flee), and had gotten out of there. Nevertheless, Light could not be calm... he was not accustomed to doing things so impulsively, he always arranged everything leaving no loose ends... No, he couldn't worry about it... or L would notice. At that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of the exam.

"Yagami, I understand that you are the most exemplary student at the institute, but you've been distracted for the whole exam," the teacher scolded him. Shit, had even he noticed? "I hope this won't prevent you from getting into the highest caliber of university."

"Yes, sir..." he apologized before leaving, while the professor scolded another student for sitting incorrectly. Light paused and looked back, it was a boy about his age, dark-haired, with dark eyes and dark circles tinting his extremely pale skin, dressed in a baggy white shirt and blue pants, watching him attentively while savoring a lollipop. For some reason, Light shivered.

"Hey, Light!"

"Yamamoto..."

"Why'd you leave so soon yesterday? We were having a great time!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... but you know, today was the college entrance exam."

"Come on, Light. If you're always the best..." his friend teased him.

He laughed uncomfortably at the teasing. As he turned his gaze away he saw the same guy from before, walking behind him then passing him by.

"This guy... Yamamoto, I have to go."

"What? I still haven't told you the best part. Just when you left the girls came... hey, Light!"

 _Damn loudmouth_ , he thought. Just outside he saw the guy again, sitting on a bench, apparently waiting for him. Light sighed and walked past, while the other watched him with a half smirk.

* * *

Of course, he got the highest score once again. That idiot teacher should apologize to him. Nevertheless, there was one thing he had not anticipated... he wasn't the only one who was going to deliver the address, since another student had gotten the same score. His surprise was greater upon seeing that it was the same guy who had been watching him during the exam. He bowed after giving the speech, by way of greeting, and started to descend the stairs followed by the other student, who began speaking to him as if he'd known him all his life.

"Light Yagami," he muttered. "I know that you're very interested in the Kira case. Your father is police chief Souichiro Yagami, and you aspire to become like him... you've even solved several cases on your own when the police needed help..."

 _Who_ is _this guy?_ Light wondered, distrustful.

"Therefore... I have something to tell you. A very important fact about the Kira case, but which you cannot tell anyone."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone," he replied in the same tone as they both reached the bottom of the stairs. "What is it?"

"I am L."

* * *

 **Awakening**

* * *

Panting and drenched in sweat, Light opened his eyes,sat up in the bed and looked around. He turned to check that he hadn't woken L, and viewed with contempt the handcuffs that joined them. He clucked his tongue; what did it mean that he had again dreamed of L's first appearance before him? He sighed, tired, and lay back down on the bed, remembering why it was like that in those moments. It all began when L had first suspected that he was Kira. Light had been so close to shutting him up that time in the hospital, when his father was admitted for a heart attack. On that occasion, even L had told him it was likely that he wasn't Kira. Why didn't things continue along that path? It must have been something in his behavior... or simply because L hated to be wrong. Same as him. In any case, he had to get rid of L's suspicions as quickly as possible, this had stretched on for too long...

"Yagami-kun?"

Light awoke from his trance. He had not noticed that his enemy was awake and was observing him intently.

"Mm? I had a nightmare."

"What sort of nightmare? Something related to Kira?"

"Could be." He turned away dismissively.

"You know, Yagami-kun... lately you always wake up at the same time, so you must be having lots of nightmares. Maybe it's the pressure?"

Light furrowed his brow in anger. Was he teasing him?

"You said that if I'm not Kira, it would all become apparent and you would believe me," he replied angrily, sitting up suddenly, "but I don't see that happening."

"More reasons to believe that you are Kira." Light resisted the urge to punch him. Ryuuzaki sighed. "Yagami-kun, it is not that I simply suspect it... I KNOW that it's you. The only thing I need is proof to present to the rest of the investigation team. Don't look at me like that," he said, putting on a pout. "Truly, I admire your intelligence and your ability to have come this far, but you're too cold-blooded... you even murdered 11 innocent FBI agents. I'll never forgive you for that, Light."

Huh? Had he just called him by his name? This was the first time...

"Ryuuzaki."

"Admit it. Admit that you are Kira."

"If you don't trust me, I see no reason why I should do the same," he muttered, lying back down in the bed and turning his back to L.

L watched him with a certain trace of sadness. Damned stubbornness. He had been investigating Light Yagami for quite some time. Although he knew Light was Kira, L didn't understand why lately he wasn't putting all his effort into proving it. Perhaps knowing it for himself was enough? No, he had to do everything he could to get him arrested...but it was such a waste. A mind like Yagami's couldn't be thrown away like that. Few times had he had the fortune to encounter someone with his ability and, now that he was face to face with him, he turned out to be a mass murderer. He asked himself once more, gently biting his finger, what would have come of him if he had thought in the same way as his "enemy". No, he would never have killed the FBI agents. Kira claimed to want a better world free of criminals, but he himself had become one, breaking his own rule. "Yagami-kun... I think you are going insane..." he looked at Light one last time, whose back was turned to him, and ruffled his hair with a certain affection. Then he lay down on the other side of the bed, also turning his back with a tired sigh.

Light swallowed. He tried to go to sleep to shrug it off, but the knowledge that he was blushing did not help him at all. Damn... if only Misa had not left evidence on the videotapes... now that he thought of it, there had been many mistakes. After he lost his memories of the death note, L had treated him like a partner, had even at times shown him affection, just like a moment ago, ruffling his hair... nevertheless, now that he had his memories back, L was his enemy once again... What had changed in his behavior? He couldn't understand it. Did he change so much by being Kira one minute and not the next? He couldn't be so different, it was impossible. Nevertheless, L had perceived it. How? Why?

"It's in your expression, Yagami-kun."

Light's body froze. His... expression?

"But don't worry, I'm the only one who's noticed." Then: "It's no use pretending to be asleep."

When Light recovered from his astonishment and went to roll over, Ryuuzaki quickly moved his right arm to place it next to Light's head. The chain lightly encircled the younger man's neck.

"What... what are you doing?"

L tightened his grip, so that Light struggled to get the chain off of him, but this only made his attacker seize his hands and place them on either side of the pillow, leaving then in a bit of a compromised position.

"You know," pronounced L, "if Misa saw this she would die of jealousy." He smiled.

"What do you-" he couldn't finish speaking, as his enemy's lips had captured his own. He was shocked, but did not pull away - rather, his whole body relaxed against the detective.

"Why can't you lose your memories again?" L murmured almost inaudibly. "You can do it, can't you, Light? Do it... do it and I promise I'll stop pursuing you, my investigation will move elsewhere."

"You forget that I'm not Kira."

"Enough lying!" He pressed into the pillow, embedding the chain deeper into the skin of Light's neck. L moved close to his ear. "Does it bother you that I'm doing this?" He licked him, eliciting a slight moan from Light. "I see not. The same thing happened to you, did it not? This was your fault, Yagami-kun. In the moment you decided to give up your memories, it was over for you. Before that, you were already attracted to me," he murmured as he moved his hands under Light's shirt, inducing slight shudders in him, "but you were too proud to admit it. You were Kira and I was L. Mortal enemies. But then, when you lost your memories that changed-we weren't enemies any longer. We worked together, and that feeling grew. Of course you never said anything; 'How could I be interested in a man?' is what you thought."

While L was speaking, he had torn off the other's shirt and was descending with his tongue down the naked chest of Kira, who was trying in vain to push him off. How had they gotten into this situation?

"St-stop," he stammered when the detective unfastened his pants. "No, Ryuuzaki, if you do that I'll...ah..." He bit his hand, trying not to throw all of his pride overboard by admitting he was enjoying what L was doing.

"If you like it you only have to say so," L smiled victoriously, unbuttoning the boxers without resistance, and returning to kiss the young man. "What? Do you want to hear more? Personally, I'd prefer to finish this first..." he remarked, indicating his companion's erection. "But if you insist..." Roughly he turned over his companion, who could not stop any of what he was doing. "Every day you liked me more, although you remained ambivalent about the fact that we were both men... correct? I'm certain that on that night you were going to confess everything you felt... but, for some reason... your memory returned to you."

L stopped talking and brought his hand up to catch Light's chin, and turn his face to look at him.

"But don't worry, Yagami-kun. I have to admit that I felt the same thing. I found myself in the same confusing situation as you."

Before he could respond L put two fingers in Light's mouth, preventing him from talking, while gently nibbling his earlobe. After a few seconds he removed his hand from Light's mouth and slid it all the way down his back, to introduce those same fingers at his entrance. Light bit the pillow, he couldn't moan, he couldn't cry out [shout]. . . he would make it seem like this was all a violation, although in reality he was enjoying it.

"What is it, Light-kun? Why don't you say anything? You will not make me believe that I am forcing you to do this."

"Th-that's what you're... doing."

"Really?" he questioned as he began to massage his companion's erect member. "It doesn't seem like it to me."

That caught him off guard and he moaned uncontrollably, so that an arrogant half-smile took shape on L's lips and he hastened the rhythm of the intimate touch. Light Yagami grasped the pillow with all his might, with his hands in fists, feeling how the heat was beginning to take shape in his body.

"Can I...?"

"ARE YOU JOKING? Don't even think about it!"

"Alright, then I'll stop here, Light-kun," L whispered in his ear, provoking one more shiver in Light.

Light breathed shallowly. At last, it had stopped. . . at last? Was that what he wanted? He bit his lip, looking down to see his member completely erect, so much so that it hurt. He groaned unconsciously as he shifted positions, causing his companion to let out a laugh.

"It's your fault, idiot!" he shouted angrily.

"So finish it yourself," L dismissed.

"That's... how can you say that so casually?"

"What is it? You want me to finish it for you?"

"No!"

"It's a shame...it's going to hurt much more now," the detective smiled, caressing him lightly.

"It's...it's too much," Light breathed, lying motionless face up.

"Are you giving me your permission? No, are you asking me to finish what I've started?"

Silence.

"You're not going to respond? That's alright. If you're in agreement, stay quiet."

"...That's not very fair on your part, L."

L smirked. How childish...

He returned to kissing him, this time with tenderness, more slowly, waiting for him to respond in the same manner-and he did. Light reciprocated his kisses, deepening them even more and running his hands up the detective's back, stripping him of his shirt and lightly kissing his neck. L sighed and trailed kisses down the boy's torso until he arrived at his member, where he continued what he had started. Light startled when he felt that his companion had moved beyond just his hands, and was sucking lightly at first, then continuing at a more frantic pace.

"Ryu...Ryuuzaki... ah...stop... I'm... I'm going to..."

"Don't worry," he said, licking the entire length, "you can."

"Ah... no, it's... it's disgusting... Ryu... L!" He struggled slightly just before reaching a climax with a final shudder.

Light gasped again and again, lying on the bed. It couldn't be... he had just come in his enemy's mouth.

"Yagami-kun," he opened his eyes to see his companion completely naked, ready to continue. He let himself be guided, unhindered, while L placed him in a more comfortable position for them both, sitting on top of him.

"It may hurt a little at first," he warned.

And without further delay he penetrated him. Light cried out in pain for a moment, before he tried to quiet himself again by biting his hand.

"Don't do that," Ryuuzaki said gently, "you'll hurt yourself."

"It's...it's you that's hurting me, idiot."

"Then to be fair, bite me."

They looked each other in the eye.

"You are definitely a pervert," murmured Light, looking away as he blushed.

"Yes, perhaps... but you're not far behind," the other man replied while beginning a smooth rhythm once again.

Light went quiet at once. It hurt more than he had imagined, but he couldn't complain again, and if he bit his enemy it would be like letting himself be defeated. He opened his eyes with difficulty, regarding the nameless detective's smooth white skin, being torn slightly by his nails. Without stopping to think about it, he buried his face in L's neck and bit him, causing L to stop after letting out a deep moan of pleasure. Light took the opportunity to look him in the eyes. Light guessed that L never thought he would bite him, as he looked completely flushed and surprised.

"What is it, L? Do you fall apart so easily?" he teased.

L regarded him coldly, having recovered from his astonishment, and grabbed his arm to place it under his body in a swift movement. Light's skin prickled when L penetrated him again, harder than the last time.

"Do you have any complaint, Yagami-kun? ... I guess you're not going to fall apart too, right?" He grabbed his head to look him in the eyes. But he stopped at once. What was he doing? He released him immediately. He... he was being cruel with his companion, Light's expression showed it. Light had not said anything, but he saw in his eyes that this was definitely not what he expected. L was acting like Kira, with those fits of madness he would take out even on petty criminals. Clearly one could not compare a person's death with the fact that he was forcing Light in that moment, but... although he had allowed it, in reality he was surely regretting it... "I'm sorry... Yagami-kun."

He had been an idiot, he would admit it. As much as Light had been mocking him, he shouldn't have lost control of himself that way. L separated himself from his companion and moved away, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I... I didn't mean to hurt you."

Light turned and lay on his back, regarding the ceiling in silence. What was he saying now? That idiot...

"Let's leave it here."

"You really are an idiot," breathed Light. "You have written all over your face what you're thinking. If you don't finish what you've started... there won't be a second chance..."

L carefully regarded the dangerous individual lying in his bed. He seemed so fragile in that moment... but he wasn't. Although it might seem that way for a second, he still had that aura that never left him. Light Yagami could be many things, but fragility was not one of his characteristics. He was a wicked person, L knew it, and even so he wound up having feelings for him... what's more, he couldn't have avoided it if he'd tried. He knew what the future would hold for him and what would be his fate for having gotten involved that way. Whether Light admitted he was Kira or not, the end of both of them would be the same, and not because the murderer didn't want him, too... but because it was already inevitable. They each had dug one another's grave. They hated, they fought to the death; they loved.

L sat up and pulled Light to him, embracing him and tousling his hair as if he were a kid.

"Okay, Light. Do you want me to continue?"

"You imagined that on your own..."

Before he could finish speaking, the dark-haired man smiled and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. He had decided to remove the handcuffs that held them together the next day. That night would be the first and the last at his side as a lover. He stroked his brown hair and moved down his face. Staring at him, he touched his eyelids, his cheeks, his neck, his chest... while Light closed his eyes, giving himself over to his lover's soft touch. L buried his head in his partner's neck, descending, licking him, getting drunk on him, feeling his pleasure emanating from every pore of his skin, as he bit him gently, but with enough intensity to give the brunet chills.

Ryuuzaki raised the boy's hips slightly to introduce his member between them again, provoking new sensations of pleasure in them both. He slid inside him again and again, and upon checking that Light had adjusted to him, he advanced to a faster pace. Light further shortened the distance between them, imprisoning him with his legs and hugging him to his body, making it easier for the detective, who penetrated him more greedily, not stopping to rest a single moment. They felt that it all would be over soon, they felt the heat threatening to leave their bodies, they felt... that never had they experienced such a longing with anyone else.

L threw his head back when he felt his climax overtaking his body, just as Light arched his back with one last moan, tightening his grip on the detective; as each felt those waves of pleasure that shook every part of his being. L let himself collapse onto his companion on the bed, sighing heavily. With neither of them speaking another word, as none was needed, they stayed that way until dawn.


End file.
